How Vegeta Almost Stole Christmas
by Y2Jen
Summary: Vegeta hates the holidays and wants to get rid of Christmas forever. What can Bubbles the monkey do to stop him?


It was Christmas Eve day on Earth and everyone was a buzz at Capsule Corp. for tomorrow is Christmas and Gohan can't wait, his dad is finally home for the holidays.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive this Christmas." Gohan said, hugging his dad.  
  
"I'm glad to be here too." Goku smirked to himself. "No Kai and Bubbles."  
  
"Ahem!" Somebody cleared their throat loudly. Everyone gasped and Goku turned around to see none other than,  
  
"Oh Kai, Bubbles! What are you doing here?" Goku gulped.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you." Kai stepped forward. "I'm off to celebrate the holiday and, well, since you aren't with me this year I figured you could take care of Bubbles for me here at your house on Earth this time."  
  
"But it's my first Christmas with Gohan." Goku pointed out.  
  
"The one I can remember at lest." The four year old perked in.  
  
"Quiet honey." Chi-Chi whispered.  
  
"Never the less, I must find somebody to tend to my mascot." Kai thought.  
  
"Excuse me," A voice came in and everyone turned to see Vegeta. "Do you mind keeping it down, your loud voices carry all the way upstairs."  
  
"Vegeta, you're perfect!" Kai grinned.  
  
"Well yes I am." Vegeta boasted, putting his hands on his hips to flex his chest.  
  
"Then you'll do it for me?" Kai asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure." Vegeta shrugged, thinking he meant fighting. "As long as Kakerot wont."  
  
"He's not, he refused the assignment already." Kai added.  
  
"Yes, yes I will then." Vegeta laughed and Kai shook his hand.  
  
"Good luck, I'm off." Kai vanished.  
  
"Wait, my assignment!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"There it is." Goku pointed to Bubbles, who was eating a banana.  
  
"A monkey, he wants me to fight that?" Vegeta laughed, amused with himself.  
  
"No, you have to watch him, you know baby sit." Goku laughed and ran off.  
  
"Kakerot, get back here!" Vegeta shook his fist and turned to see everyone left. "Great, I'm the only one here so I have to take care of this, this creature?" Vegeta growled and Bubbles threw the banana peel in his face. "Darned monkey. Fine, come with me." He trudged to his room upstairs away from everyone and flopped on his chair. "Listen to that Bubbles." Vegeta muttered, hearing everyone singing carols. "I hate holidays, the whole Christmas thing." Bubbles looked up at him sadly, he liked Christmas. "If I had it my way, I'd end it all forever!" Vegeta stopped with his thought and a grin spread on his face. "No, I will stop it from ever coming again. Come on." He pulled Bubbles away. "I want you to go get me a Santa suit." Bubbles looked up at him. "I can't go get it, what would you do if you saw me, Vegeta, in a store buying a Santa suit?" Vegeta pointed out and Bubbles could see what he meant.  
  
"Oh ooh." Bubbles nodded and ran off to get him a Santa suit. As Vegeta waited, he sat down and began to plot, trying to drown out the holiday sounds. About half an hour later Bubbles came back with the suit.  
  
"Good job." Vegeta put it on. "It's a little big, but a pillow will do the trick." He stuffed a pillow into the suit and then put on the beard and hat. "Great, I look just like him." He chuckled and went to the garage and saw the BBQ grill. "There it is, coal." Vegeta laughed to himself and poured the bags of charcoal into his Santa sack. "Perfect, now all I have to do is wait until everyone is asleep. Goku's going to have a very unhappy Christmas, and his bratty son as well." He went back to his room and waited for a few hours until it was night and everyone was asleep. "Now it is time." Vegeta snuck out back and Bubbles followed.  
  
"Oh, oh?" Bubbles asked, asking what was under the tarp in the backyard.  
  
"Look what I stole while you were sleeping this afternoon." Vegeta pulled it off to reveal a horse carriage. "It's the sleigh, but I forgot to steal horses for reindeer." Vegeta looked around and saw Bubbles. "Perhaps a Christmas monkey will be better."  
  
"OOHH!" Bubbles screamed and began to run but Vegeta was quicker.  
  
"Got ya." Vegeta growled and tied him to the reigns. "Now you can't escape." Vegeta looked up at Capsule Corp., it was dark and everyone was fast asleep. "And while those losers sleep, I will ruin the holidays once and for all." Vegeta went inside with his Santa sack. He first went to the tree and took all the ornaments off them, then under the tree lay the presents, but nothing was left when Vegeta was done. After that he went to the kitchen and stole everything there, including the feast. Why that little bugger even stole the last can of who hash. "Who's hash?" Vegeta asked, reading the label. He shrugged and threw it in the bag too. But Vegeta wasn't satisfied after he stole everything Christmas and replaced them with coal. "Now is the perfect time to get revenge on Kakerot." He smirked and decided to steal everything in the house. Vegeta stole the furniture, the cloths, electronics, everything. Finally he made his way to the bedroom and stole everything but the sheets that covered them. He went over to Gohan's bed, where he cuddled a kitty cat dressed as Rudolph and stole that too.  
  
"Ooh." Bubbles sighed sadly, watching the whole thing from the window outside. Vegeta threw the filled Santa sack out the door and onto Bubbles.  
  
"Put it in the sleigh." He instructed and Bubbles obeyed. "And now that everything's gone, it's time for the tree." Vegeta picked it up and went to take it out the door, but it was big and didn't fit very well. But one thing Vegeta had forgotten, a red ball ornament on the tree, it fell off and rolled into Gohan's room, waking him. Vegeta didn't notice that, but he suddenly heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.  
  
"Ah ahh." It was Gohan, the four-year-old saiyan. And Vegeta stood staring at the child, in shock that a half-asleep boy had caught him. "Santa," Gohan asked, not recognizing Vegeta under the getup. "Why are you taking our tree?" But Vegeta was smart he thought up a lie, and quickly you bet.  
  
"My sweet little angel." Vegeta forced out lovingly, and he tried not to shiver in disgust with himself. "There's a broken light on the tree that wont light, so I'll take it home and fix it up there, and once I'm done I'll bring it back here." He smiled and Gohan grinned, believing the horribly thought out lie. Vegeta gave him a pat on the head, then a drink before sending him to bed. After the door was shut he grabbed the tree and shoved it out. The only thing he left was a bunch of trash and a crumb too small for a mouse. A mouse crept over to the crumb but Vegeta snagged it, then he snagged the mouse too.  
  
"Oh?" Bubbles asked what to do now as he held the Christmas tree.  
  
"Now to Piccolo's, to do the same. After that, to everyone else!" Vegeta laughed. So he went to everyone else's house after Piccolo's and soon everyone was robbed of everything but their bed sheets. "Let's go Bubbles, to the top of the mountain to throw it all away for good." Vegeta snapped the reigns and Bubbles began to run. It was nearly morning when he got them there and poor Bubbles was sad and exousted. "Now," Vegeta laughed as he went to push it off. "Everyone will be so sad that no Christmas is coming, ever again. But wait." Vegeta paused. "I know what'll happen, I saw this on that movie Gohan was watching, The Grinch. Everyone will celebrate anyway! Oh, I can't let that happen." Vegeta looked down at Capsule Corp. and paused, putting a hand to his ear. He gasped hearing a sound, but it wasn't happy at all. A smile spread across his face as everyone began to come out of their houses, sobbing and crying, hugging one another sadly. Gohan even ran outside carrying his blanket, wailing at the top of his little lungs. "Yes I did it, I ended Christmas! It's gone forever!" Vegeta cheered, he'd won.  
  
"Ah!" Bubbles growled and pushed the sleigh full of everyone's things, but he didn't push it over the mountain, he pushed it back down towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"No what are you doing?" Vegeta gasped as Bubbles rode the sleigh down. "Fine, go. Everyone will think you did it and I'll be in my room sleeping innocently." Vegeta flew off, leaving the Santa suit on the top of the mountain where nobody would find it.  
  
"It's ok, at least we have each other." Chi-Chi sniffed.  
  
"Look at that." Gohan pointed and they saw Bubbles ride the sleigh over to them.  
  
"Bubbles!" Everyone cheered and Bubbles thought he'd be the hero.  
  
"Why did you rob us you dam little monkey?" Piccolo growled and Bubbles gasped as everyone crowded around him angrily.  
  
"You nearly ruined Christmas you stupid Bubbles." Gohan wailed shrilly.  
  
"Oh ah!" Bubbles tried to explain to the angry mob.  
  
"Get him!" Goku sounded the attack and they all taught Bubbles a lesson. Vegeta just laughed as he looked out the window, watching knowing he'd got off free and clean.  
  
The day after Christmas.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Bubbles, where is he?" Kai asked and Goku brought him over. "So, was he a good little monkey?" Kai asked and Goku frowned.  
  
"Kai, I don't care what's happening, never, and I mean ever, bring Bubbles here again." Goku growled and stormed out of the room. Bubbles jumped into Kai's arms.  
  
"Wow, what was that all about?" Kai asked and Bubbles just shrugged.  
  
And so, that's the story of how Vegeta almost stole Christmas forever and blamed it on Bubbles the monkey. The End! 


End file.
